Date
by WinchesterGranger
Summary: This is a three way fic between Avengers, Harry Potter, and Supernatural. A Christmas Present for Queen Vulca. May contian some slight supoilers for some of my fics but nothing major. Merry Christmas (Will be eddited later on). (Slight language)


Happy Christmas! Hope you like it.

(Might contains some tiny spoilers for other fics.)

First date

Tony was watching his daughter, she was buzzing round the Avengers Tower, and heels clicking as she walked past him. The billionaire narrowed his eyes. He could count on one hand the amount of times his daughter wore heals.

The Yawl ball in her fourth year.

The Weasley Wedding when she was eighteen.

The Memorial a couple of month after.

The benefits ball last month.

The fact that's she was doing so now but him slightly on edge.

"Did I forgetter some important date again?" He asked from his coffee cup. Pepper would have surly gotten him and bullied him in to bed if there was some function on.

"No", was her simple answer as she found what she was looking for. The little make-up bag Peggy had gotten her for her 20th. Pulling out the little mirror finished of her make up with some eyeliner, turned to him with a smile. Tony couldn't help but smile she looked so much like Diana at times. The smile grew sad. His best friend would never see their daughter dressed up lick this, lick she used to for her…

"You're going on a date!" He blurted out in horror. Hermione raised her brow at her father, and just like that she looked exactly like him. She nodded. "Who with?"

Hermione sighed. "Translation, who do I have to threaten." Tony scowled. "Nobody you know. And before you ask yes Pepper has meet him. No she won't tell you where I'm going and Yes I will shut you and Uncle Rhodey out of the sky if you try and follow me." Tony crossed his arms pouting at his daughter. When the two redheads of the tower came strolling in.

"Hermione you look lovely." Pepper smiled brightly. Natasha nodded her approval. The CEO walked over to her boyfriend kissing the billionaire on the cheek. Who was now struggling to keep his face stern, when Pepper sat by his side her hands resting on his shoulders.

"When's he coming to pick you up?" Romanov ask picking up a magazine a smirk playing on her face. Hermione returned the smikr, pulling her curls in to a messy pony tail.

"Any minute now."

"Where's he taking you?" the spy asked again. "Pepper said somewhere o you're side of town."

"Ow just the Howling Goblin. Nothing to fancy." Tony's eyes narrowed again. The green dress she wore, suggested otherwise and they spies evil smirk made him very uncomfortable. She was taunting him.

"Miss Stark, there is a gentleman waiting in the lobby for you." The voice of the IA informed Hermione.

"Thank you JARVIS can you tell him I'll be down in a sec. Just grabbing my bag." The brunette strolled out the room with heals clicking. Tony immediately rounded at his girlfriend and teammate.

"You know!" Romanov laughed. The usually emotional Black Widow was smirking at him with glee.

"Off cures I was there when _he_ asked her out." He turned to Pepper, who merely smiled and his questions where stopped by the retuning click of Hermione's heals.

"I'll be off then." She smiled kissing her Dad as she walked past. "I'll be bake about ten." She smiled as she entered the lift. Just has the doors closed Tony jumped up from his seat in the communal kitchen and stalked in to the share living room.

"JARVIS pull the feed from the lobby!" He called out.

"I'm Sorry Sir", Tony note that the IA didn't seem at all sorry. "But Miss Stark and Miss Potts have over ridden you're access to the security footage for today."

The billionaire glared at his girlfriend. Who only gave him a smile as she looked threw the newspaper. "Traitor", Tony muttered underneath his breath. "Fine. Call Cap and Barton."

"Tony what are you up to?" Pepper called from her seat in the kitchen.

"Nothing, nothing. Just seeing how Capsical and Legolas are doing on their littlie mission."

"Hello?", Steve Rodger voice came through in a whisper.

"Hey, Cap how the mission is going."

Steve hesitated. "Fine…Why you calling Tony?" Irritation was clear in the Captains voice.

"It's nothing really…"

"Tony look unless you have some argent mission I don't really have the time for this. Bucky might be here an…"

"Just though you would like to know that Peggy's granddaughter as a date with a Mystery Man and she won't tell me who." He smiled when he could hear the cogs turning in Caps head. "O and Natasha seemed to approve of him so you know." However much Tony respected the black Widow, he did know that she had a disturbing taste in men.

"I'll be right there." Tony grinned. "Call Gabriel."

"Already taken cared off", The billionaire said has he shot the angel a text. (The Avengers as become far more officiant when the Archangel had joined them. Diana did have some interesting friends.) Hanging up he was just in time to hear the fluttering of wings. He looked up seeing the blond angel lounging around on his chair feet on the glass coffee table.

"Sub Starky boy?", He smiled, a lollipop between his teeth.

"Hermione's gone on a date." The angel immediately straighten up. Eyes narrowed he trend his head to hear the laughter of the woman in the kitchen.

"Where is she?"

"Jarvis said her date was down in the lobby. But his' one of hers so they could be anywhere by n… What's wrong?" Tony added confused has he saw Gabriel's face change. The usually calm angel who just like himself, rarely let anyone see him falter had grown pail in horror.

"No, no, no!" Was all he got out of him before with a flutter of feathers the angel disappeared. Tony threw Romanov and Pepper a suspicious look. Texting Rhodey quickly. If Gabriel was worried, everyone should worry.

…

Hermione could have just appearated away, taking her date with her. But that would have gone against her plan, so when she reached the lobby and she caught sight of Gabriel nonchalantly sitting on one of the red leather sofas in the waiting era she walked past as if she hadn't noticed her angelic godfathers jaw and wings hit the floor. As she walked up to the tall man with ash blond hair, and blackened broken wings.

When her date looked up he gave her a Malfoy worthy smirk. "Well, well Miss Stark." He said eyes sparkling as he looked over her. "You do scrub up nicely."

"You're not too bad you're self." Hermione answer without missing a beat. He smiled again offering her his arm. She took it after a moment's consideration and in the corner of her eyes Hermione could see Gabriel's eyes glow in rage before he disappeared.

A grin spread on the young witches face before she asked: "So where we off to?"

….

"That son of a bitch!" Gabriel yelled causing all the glasses to brake even the one Tony had filled with whiskey to calm his nerves. The billionaire was no longer alone in the liffing courters. Pepper and Natasha had joined them from the kitchen, Rhodey, Bruce and Steve where franticly looking to the angel for an explanation.

"Clint's securing the jet", Steve said as Gabriel was looking for the snipper. "Who's a well you know son of dog?" The soldier asked meekly.

Gabriel's eyes flared. "My Brother!"

Tony raised his eyebrow, causing the angel to look away. It was a little disturbing seeing the expression he was used to seeing on Hermione.

"Castiel?", Tony said letting out a breath of relive. "That's okay then. Cassy would be too nervous, to even look at Hermione." The Billionaire was about to relax back in to the sofa Pepper tucked underneath his arm.

"Not Cas! Lucy!" Steve and Tony where on their feet Rhodey who had been trying to clear up the glass dropped what he was doing and snapped upright. . Glaring at the angel.

"Loki day care say what now!" Tony screeched.

"Lucifer is dating our Goddaughter", Rhodey snapped. Steve said nothing but the phone Tony had given him, had been snapped in to.

Pepper and Natasha begun laughing. Shaking in hysterics watching the men glower at them and bursting in to more laughter.

"I'm sorry", Pepper whizzed out in-between laughter. "It's just you're faces."

"You knew!"

"Off cures I knew. There's nothing that you two do that I don't know about."

Romanov smiled widely. "He asked her out yesterday when we were out", the assassin stated board. "He was quite charming. Knew not to touch her, smart. Think she would have takin his arm off if he had."

"Who would have taken whose arm of", Barton asked has he strolled in. Placing his hearing ads in to their rightful place.

….

Lucifer brought was being the complete gentlemen. Taking Hermione round Central Park as a pre-dinner walk. He offered her his coat when she shivered. Now they were sitting on a park bench, Hermione had his coat draped around her shoulders. Her green dress pocking out underneath just following over her knees.

"So Stark," Lucifer smiled. "Why did you agree to this date? It's not like you actually like me. The situation with my brother and I'm sure your father won't like this." Hermione raised an eyebrow at the angel next to him.

"Are you of all people, assuming that I always do what my dad tells me to do?" She let out a laugh and Lucifer couldn't help but smile. Her soul was bright and gold, it was so similar Gabriel's grace when they were younger. However there was hints of silver, formed by defiance. Raised by Tony Stark, so much influence threw his improved brothers Castiel and Gabriel had certainly don her some good. "No I don't do what I'm tolled. I would disrespect all my father's teaching if I did", she smirked. "But you're right." She nodded, a little more serious now. "Do you know what the best and worst thing is about being Tony Stark's daughter?"

"Well you're human so… Money to burn and paparazzi that follow you everywhere?" A cheeky grin crossed his face. Hermione humoured him with a smile, and her brown curls fell in front of her face.

"No. I feel both incredibly save and smothered at the same time." The devil arched an eyebrow.

"Tony Stark a controlling parent? I wouldn't have guessed."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Not controlling," She shock her head. "But dad does think he is the only sauce of the danger in my life. He forgets about Harry, Gabriel, Sam, Dean, Stefan, Nan o and let's not forget my own big mouth." She sighed. "So essentially he's too scared to leave me alone. Add to that, that he's an Avenger and my godfather is Gabriel", she smiled nodding towards a tree. "And you get agent Barton sitting in a tree a cross from us, aiming an angel blade arrow at you. Courtesy of Dad and Gab of cures."

Lucifer looked up and to his surprise did see the famous Hawkeye sitting in a tree bow at the ready. A smirk played on his lips when he decided if he should use is power to force him of the tree, but he thought better of it. Not only would his fragile relationship between himself and his family be damaged, a relationship that took long time to rebuilding with help of his aunt. But it would also but himself in a bad light with this rather interesting young woman, sitting next to her. He turned his head to see that she had left the bench and started walking down to the park exit.

"Come on then." She called whilst looking back at him. "You might not have to eat but I'm starving." When he raised to meet her, Lucifer had to momentarily think. When did he the devil start chasing after women? He found he didn't care all that much.

"So let me get this straight." He offered her his arm again. "You're going on this date, to make your Dad believe that you can handle you're self?"

She smiled taking his arm she smirked. "Partly, but I also think if I gave Draco a second chance I should grant you the same curtesy."

….

"Tony what exactly am I looking for here?" Clint was tired the mission, three ex-hydra agents had slammed him in to the wall so many time he felt like he was still seeing stars. But naturally he raised to his friends aid. Tony acting like a Dad was too funny to miss, but this was ridicules. Hermione was twenty for god's sake.

"I want to know exactly what they're doing." Tony huffed. "I don't trust Lucy Lu!"

"Well why aren't you here then?" Clint had gotten one to many hexes sent his way and he didn't fancy getting another one.

"I'm at the Howling Goblin, with Rodgers and Gabriel." Something in his tone suggested he wasn't happy. "It's a fucking five star restaurant!"

Clint laughed. "Well that's not exactly going to impress her now is it?"

He could here Tony let out a slew of profanities on the other end, before he was interrupted by Steve pulling him up.

"Any way Tony, their just talking and she seems to be having fun. Stop worrying." He sight as he watched the young woman teas the devil. Laughing to himself, he tough how only Tony Starks daughter could have the nerve to teas the devil.

"They're on their way to you now. Stark so you better get you're self-scares. Or shill skin you three alive." He let his self-drop from the tree. "I'm going home. Nat promised me Pizza."

…..

Tony snared at the picture the two made. Lucifer being ever the gentleman pulled out her chair, smiled at her as she speak. Hermione laughed at something he said. Putting Tony on edge. He had seen this scene before. He had been part of this seen. He had plaid the gentlemen, to a te right until he got them home.

"You're brother better not touch her or so help me your daddy dearest I will pluck his feathers out until he looks like his got two chicken wings stuck to his back."

"Easy Tony." Steve said behind him, looking over Hermione. She seemed happy, but he wasn't sure about this. The Devil, he would have to go visit Peggy tomorrow and tell her only granddaughter was dating the devil. Not to mention what Sharon. He felt his stomach fill with led. "No you're right. Gabe if he so much as lays a finger on her…"

"Do you two think I wouldn't gut him if he tried? My father may have forgiven him but I haven't."

…

"You're fathers here." He smirked over his wine glass. Raising it to the three men, all three of them scowling. "And Captain America as well and my charming baby brother."

Hermione turned to the three pretending she couldn't see them and giving him a grin. "You shouldn't teas them. All three of them could kill you if they wanted to." She let out a laugh, which caught his attention once more. He loved her laugh. "And believe me they want to."

Delicately she cut the up her chicken and smiled at him. "You're just lucky the American Ministry is full of crack pots."

Lucifer led back on his chair. Watching his date with intrigue. Her green dress hung delicately from her shoulders, golden thread shimmering in the light. Her tan complemented by her dust of freckles. Hermione's curls usually wild, was ´taimed´ in to a wild pony, pull back to refill her slim neck and silver chain from which her miniature arch reactor was hung.

He was just about to complement her when, SLAM!

Lucifer was greeted by the sight of the ceiling. It took him a while to realise that he was lying on his back with a broken chair. Turning his head he caught sight of a smirking Gabriel laughing. Stark and Rodger smiling widely.

"You okay?" Hermione's voice was slightly high-pitched, trying to keep in her laughter. A group of waiter rushed forward helping him up apologising multiple time, but Lucifer rushed them away. Snapping his fingers fixing his brothers handwork.

"Fine, fine." Brushing off his suite, he flicked his wrist. Causing the audience of three crashing to the ground. Smirking he watched as the three avengers jumping up with scowls on their faces. The next thing he knew he felt a milled electric shook cause threw him.

The sauce of the shock was a tiny pin that had been loaded behind his neck. Stark Industries was printed on the side, when he pulled it out to look at it. He looked over to Hermione who was silently laughing.

"Well", Hermione said placing her knife and fork on her plat. "I better be going. Before Steve can throw his shield." Panic washed over him. He went to grab her wrist but thouth better of it when he saw the familiar scare on her lower arm. She wouldn't appreciate the physical contact. However the motion didn't go unnoticed.

"I had a lovely time. But I have to ask, you to give a message to you're brothers." He looked up, to meet her whiskey coloured eyes. "I'm prolonging my holiday. Saturday, ill be going out and if I get back to the bunker and find Sam and Dean dead I will brake their wings like twigs." Her eyes where ice cold with their warning.

He frowned. "Why am I not being threatened?"

A bright smile came across her face. "Well you can't expect me to go out my own now can you?" She winked and made her way towards the three of men in the corner. Lucifer lent back on his chair watching her go with a goofy smile.

…

Hermione strewed towards her Dad and his teammates. Her eyes burning holding their gaze. Steve had the decency to attempt to hide behind his menu. Whilst Gabriel still glared at his brother and her Dad seemed to be looking over her for injuries.

"Come on then", she snapped tapping her foot. "You three can give me a ride home." She snapped at the three of them. "Seen as Poppy still won't clear me for apparition." She stomped off out of the restaurant. Catching her Gabriel's chased words:

"Well that went better than I expected."

"We're still in one peace", came from Steve.

"I wouldn't speak to soon boys." Her Dad cut in. "That's the look of a mad woman."

Hermione couldn't stop the grin from forming on her face. This was going to be interesting.


End file.
